


Breed: The Sequel

by KaleidoScopeOfIce, MidnightOcean12



Category: Among Us (Video Game), jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Anal Birth, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Belly Expansion, Breastfeeding, Consensual Sex, Eggpreg, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Gentle Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Large Cock, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Pregnancy, Medical Examination, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Rare Pairings, Reunions, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, alien babies, alien eggs, belly bulge, body regeneration, male mommy, space travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoScopeOfIce/pseuds/KaleidoScopeOfIce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightOcean12/pseuds/MidnightOcean12
Summary: Jack has a lot to think about after returning to earth safely. Of course, his life would never be the same after Discovery, but he was willing to adapt. But just after He starts to settle into his new life, he runs into a whole new issue that he needs to adapt to...***Among Us AU, sequel to Breed.
Relationships: Wade Barnes/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We wrote a sequel! Enjoy :)  
> Chapter 1

Stars flittered by, the endless sea of blackness that’s surrounded the small capsule of Jack’s escape ship, truly emphasized how vast and alone he really was. 

Well, apart from his little stow-away companion which was also his child-more or less- that was clinging onto Jack’s neck. The little thing was sleeping, its steady breaths and quiet purring sounds vibrating against Jack’s skin. It made the Irishman smile, reaching up a finger tip to stroke the little slimy creature.

He still couldn't believe that he had given birth to this little thing. And that it was just one of thousands he had given birth to on that fateful day. He tried not to think back on it, but even after a few weeks of traveling through space, the images were still fresh in his mind...

Being cornered by that imposter who called himself Felix. Getting fucked up against the wall. Being stuffed full with his eggs....and then trying to escape, trying to warn his friends of the imposter on board...only to realize that all of his friends had been replaced. How each one of them took their turns with him, filling him up with their eggs and torturing him with their massive, painful cocks. And how the imposter who wore Wade's face was the only creature aboard that ship that had any shred of sympathy for Jack. So much so that he actually helped him escape...

Jack felt a tear run down his cheek as he thought back to that moment, remembering watching how the imposters tore into the imposter Wade, how they ripped apart his flesh and shredded him into pieces so easily...

Jack's breathing rushed out faster, as it all became too real to him.

The little creature on his neck noticed his change in breathing, waking it from its slumber. It chirped as it stirred from it place on Jack’s neck, sensing something was wrong. 

For some reason, it distracted Jack, bringing his attention to the little one on his neck. Jack gently patted the little creature, finding its little chirps soothing. 

“Shh, Shh. I’m okay, little one. It’s okay. I’m just...I’m just having bad thoughts. But I’m doing okay,” Jack said lowly trying to soothe his little baby. He didn’t know if this helped, or if the little creature understood him. Probably not, but at least the little creature seemed to understand emotional changes. Kind of like a puppy.

It continued to softly churr and chirp, enjoying the small pets Jack gave it and feeling how its carrier's heart began to steady back down. Jack smiled as it seemed to nuzzle his hand, before it suddenly decided to disappear underneath his clothes.

"Hey, where are you going?" the Irishman quietly asked. His question was soon answered when he suddenly felt a suction-like pressure around one of his nipples. "!!! H-Hey! Wh-What--" But then it occurred to him what the creature was doing. It was nursing from him.

Jack took a breath, cupping the little creature under his shirt. The intrusive thoughts slowly dissolved as he just focused on his baby. It was actually very calming; almost as if the his thoughts are meant for another day. 

But he suddenly has another thought...knowing what these creatures were capable of...what they could do to him and possibly others and for a brief second, Jack felt himself squeezing the little creature under his shirt. 

...but he paused. Could he really do it...?

He subconsciously squeezed tighter, and this caused the little creature to squeak in distress. Jack instantly pulled his hand away like he had been burned, immediately feeling guilty as his expression dropped. "S-Sorry, little guy..."

It was true, he could probably crush this tiny alien right now if he truly wanted. He had the strength for it. This creature was still just a mere infant. It was obvious it couldn't fend for itself. But even if Jack killed it...he would likely never escape the shame and guilt that came with it. Even if this baby was going to grow up into something horrifying, Jack just couldn't bring himself to kill it. But if he couldn't kill it...he wondered how on earth he was going to raise it.

“Fucking hell...” Jack sighed, pulling his hand away from the little creature, wiping his face. The little being continued to nurse from him, seemingly in forgiveness for what Jack was about to do. The Irishman started to sob again, wiping his closed eyes. This was going to be a long journey...

\---

He didn't remember dozing off. Jack woke up in his chair and stretched a little; his joints aching from sleeping in such an uncomfortable position. He reached a hand up, seemingly on instinct, to pet at the little creature that clung to his neck.

Only this time, he touched only his skin.

The baby had disappeared.

Out of instinct he didn’t really understand, Jack jumped up from his chair, immediately looking around for the little critter. His eyes swept over the cock pit, making sure to keep his feet from stepping on anything before he saw where they would lay down. 

“Little buddy?” Jack called out, probably not going to get an answer, but it was a weird innate sense that drove him to say it. He searched high and low, even in the control panels in the cockpit with no luck. Shit! How long had he slept for? What if the little creature was hurt, or lost, or-! God, he didn’t want to think about it.

Jack took a deep breath to calm himself and was about to step out of the cockpit when a beeping sound came from his screen. It lit up a bright blue, illuminating dots in different sectors. But the pinging dot is what he needed. 

It was Earth. The blue marble was floating on his screen, his ship directly in the path. He smiled wide, thankful he was being reminded he was almost home.

“Home...” he whispered, nearly crying. But he was interrupted by a banging sound coming from his little kitchenette cabinet.

He flinched, and quickly walked over to the cabinet, pulling the doors open. And sure enough, there was the creature. It was rummaging around in his supplies, and making quite a sight of crumbs and shredded packaging.

"Hey hey, stop that!" Jack chastised it. "Those are my food supplies! And you're making a mess!"

The creature chittered and tried to climb further into the cabinet, but seemed to have lost its footing--or rather its suction--and tumbled out. Jack's hands shot out and immediately caught it before it hit the floor.

“Oh shit! Hey hey! “ Jack exclaimed as he grabbed onto it, letting the tentacles hug his hand. “You’re gonna hurt yourself.” The little creature shook in his hand, chittering loudly, almost as if it was crying. Was the little guy just hungry again? Jack brought the creature to his chest, cradling and petting it to help calm it. “Shh, Shh, it’s okay, little guy. I’ve got you. Just scared me is all. I...don’t know what to do with you.” The Irishman sighed as he placed the little creature back on his neck to which the chittering creature grabbed its suction cupped tentacles onto Jack’s skin. “I wish you could talk. Well, English anyway. You need to tell me how to take care of you because I have no fucking clue!” Was he losing his mind?

Seemed likely, since he amazingly still had a functional mind after that madness on the ship...

Jack sat himself back down in his chair, seeing the image of Earth on his screen still. With how close he was, he'd likely reach the planet tomorrow. Thank god...But Jack realized that with him returning back home, there was no doubt that headquarters would want to interrogate him once they found him. And with Jack now seemingly a mother to this...alien baby...he knew that they would kill it on the spot if they found him harboring it.

Could Jack hide it from his peers? Of course he'd have to give a statement at the embassy. He is the only survivor, after all. Maybe he could keep the little one in a container in his quarters? Oh shit...that also meant coming up with a story... Should he tell the truth? What then? Will anyone believe him?

Jack sighed as the too many thoughts invaded his mind. He had a lot of thinking to do.

He felt the infant creature purr quietly against his neck and it seemed to put him at ease. It was true, he had a lot to think about and plan for, but for now, he just needed to focus on getting back to Earth in one piece...and making sure that his 'child' was kept safe and sound.

\---

"Escape Pod #24B, this is Embassy Air Control Tower, do you read?"

Jack was startled awake at the sound of his radio coming to life, hearing the crackled sound of another human being's voice on the other end.

Jack immediately sprang up from his chair, though instinctively reaching for his neck to make sure his baby was still there. It was. The little creature clung to his skin as he reached out to put on head phones.

“Control tower! This is Sean William McLoughlin, you’re coming in loud and clear, over,” Jack responded back, his nerves on fire. He looked out to see his home planet getting closer. He couldn’t be more elated. He wanted to cry.

“Copy that, Captain McLoughlin. SOS Message regarding Discovery received a week ago. What is your status?”

Jack took a breath, his hand shaking. "In...In stable condition. Permission to land on Embassy flight path, over."

"Permission granted, Captain. Decrease speed and follow coordinates to landing zone."

"Roger that." Jack paused. "Um, also...requesting medical transportation upon arrival."

There was a pause making Jack swallow. 

“Copy that. Medical personnel deployed. Safe landings, Captain.”

Jack let out his breath, his recent memories of how he obtained his injuries coming back to him. He shuddered, reaching up to pet his little one. The little creature chittered under his touch which made Jack smile sadly. 

Now, the most difficult challenges awaited him.

***

Following the landing coordinates was simple for Jack. His escape pod landed safely, and he made sure that his little alien child stuck close to him, hidden underneath his clothes. The medical transport team were there, waiting for him, along with the press and other members of the Embassy. As Jack was loaded up into the ambulance, one of the Embassy members hopped into the vehicle with him, and surprised Jack by wrapping him up in a warm hug.

"It's good to see you again, Captain," the man quietly said as he held Jack close. "We had feared that the Discovery had been destroyed with no survivors."

Jack sucked in a breath, gently patting the man’s back. He was more mindful of his baby that was remaining under his shirt, thank goodness, but he couldn’t completely disregard his friend’s affection. His name was Robin Torkar, an elite General of the fleet. He had captained his own vessels in his time, but retired after an incident involving his young crew mate. He elected to be a top official instead, overseeing the missions before they left port. Robin had even been the one to bestow the Captaincy onto Jack himself, which the Irishman was ever grateful for. 

Robin released him, pulling back to look at him. “You haven’t aged a day.”

“I feel old, though,” Jack replied in kind. 

“Sir, if I may?” A gentle female voice said from beside them. Jack recognized her as the medical staff and nodded his head at her.

He saw how she prepped his right arm and slightly flinched when she inserted the IV needle into it. She gave a soft apology and hooked him up to the machinery in the ambulance, beginning to run tests on his vitals as the vehicle started driving to the hospital. Jack didn't realize just how dehydrated he was until the IV started working. He wanted to lay back in the stretcher, but remembered that the little creature was currently hiding close to his back, just underneath his ribs. He didn't want to risk crushing it, so he stayed sitting up.

"Sean...what the hell happened out there?" Robin quietly asked. "Your ship dropped off of our maps for two weeks. We tried contacting you every day, and yet we still got no response from you."

Jack chewed his lower lip, eyes dropping and not wanting to look at Robin directly. "It's...a long story. And I don't even think that you'd believe it..."

Robin gave him a sympathetic but open look. “Try me.”

Jack swallowed suddenly hyper aware of his baby on his torso. “...I’d prefer not to talk about it...here.”

Robin nodded his head, watching as the nurse started patching up a cut on Jack’s arm he'd gotten after misusing a knife on the escape pod. “Fair enough. How about we talk about it tomorrow.”

"Okay..."

***

When they arrived at the hospital, Robin gave Jack one more hug, before allowing the medical team to wheel him away. Now that he was actually here, Jack began to panic a little. He didn't know if the doctors were going to remove him of his clothing. If they did...then they'd surely see the creature, and all hell would break loose. Once they had gotten him settled onto a bed, Jack could feel the infant alien slowly crawl up his back, settling between his shoulder blades. Seemed like a better hiding spot anyway. But now came the time to reveal to the doctors the part of his body which had been damaged most...

"Mr. Mcloughlin, do you have any other injuries that you didn't disclose to the medical transport that brought you here?" one of the nurses asked. "I was told that they took you away in a bit of hurry, since you had initially requested a med evac upon arrival on Earth."

Jack's breathing started to rush out a bit faster. He could feel his skin breaking out in a cold sweat. No no, he couldn't break down here. He had to be honest. He had to tell them what happened. "Y-Yeah, I do..." he admitted quietly. The nurse nodded, and patiently waited for him to tell her. Jack swallowed hard. It was very hard to say, and very embarrassing too. With burning hot cheeks, Jack pointed to his own rear. At first, the nurse didn't quite understand, until Jack emphasized. Or rather paraphrased. "I-I was...I was raped. Repeatedly."

The nurse's face immediately softened, and Jack could've sworn he saw tears forming in her eyes.

“I’m so sorry,” She whispered soothingly. “I can take a long look and make sure there aren’t any severe injuries. And you can stop me any time you’re uncomfortable.”

Jack nodded his head. “I don't have to take off my shirt...do I?”

“No no. I’ll just be examining your pelvis region. If you feel there any more injuries above you waist that need tending, just let us know. Okay?”

Jack nodded, and couldn't stop a few tears from running down his cheeks. The nurse saw this, kneeling in front of him and using a tissue to gently wipe them away. "Sshhh, it's alright. We'll take good care of you, I promise."

Jack's pants and boxers were removed, and the kind nurse held his hand and stroked his hair the entire time the main doctor examined his injuries. To Jack's luck, the damage down there had healed up more than he thought, but he was told he still needed some minor surgery to repair some tears around his anus. He agreed to the surgery, being told that it would only take him about a few days to recover. Thank god for the advances in medicine during this day and age.

***

The surgery didn't take long. Jack was back in his hospital bed before he knew it, slowly coming out of anesthesia. He was alone though...and his hidden child seemed to sense this, as it finally made itself known, crawling out from underneath Jack's shirt and nudging against his chin. How the doctors didn't discover the little creature is beyond miraculous.

Jack inhaled sharply though his nose when he felt the little creature nuzzle his skin. He heard a light purring coming from it, too, the little guy trying to get as close to him as possible. 

“H-hey, little one. Glad you didn’t wander off this time,” Jack whispered hoarsely, reaching up a hand to cup the little creature. It peeped under his touch, nuzzling into the palm of his hand, wrapping a thin tentacle around Jack’s thumb. Jack smiled. “I’ll be okay, sweetie. I just...I need some time to heal, that’s all.” The little slimy starfish-like creature just kept purring, sensing its Mother was in a little pain. It released Jack’s thumb and climbed to the side of Jack’s neck where it always liked to be, hugging him close. “You know...you need a name...how does.... Sam sound? Hmm?”

The creature purred louder, giving a small tribble as well. Jack took that as a 'yes' and smiled. "Alright then. Sam it is." They both stayed like that for awhile, at least until Sam heard incoming footsteps and carefully retreated back underneath Jack's clothes, waiting for the nurses to finish checking on him, before coming back out and being close with its mother.

***  
“Jack, I...that's, um. Quite a story,” Robin said from behind his desk as he looked at his long time friend. Jack sniffed and pinched his nose with an anxious gesture, trying to keep himself composed. When he came to, he looked up from his chair, directly into Robin's face. He bit his lip, knowing something was eating at the General.

“I under stand if you don’t believe me...” Jack said lowly, embarrassed.

"It's...certainly a lot to take in," Robin admitted, fishing out a tissue and handing it to Jack. The Irishman took it and wiped his eyes and nose. "But I didn't say that I didn't believe you," Robin continued. "I'm just...having trouble imagining it. I'm not calling you a liar, though. It's unfortunate that the evidence of your experience was your...um..."

Jack just nodded, knowing what Robin meant to say.

"But it is evidence that it happened, regardless," the General continued. "I do believe you, Sean....though I'm having trouble believing that one of those monsters would help you escape."

Jack sniffled, thinking back to how Wade was.... “It-it doesn’t matter really. They’re all gone...”

“And you’re positive all the...eggs were destroyed?” Robin asked cautiously. 

Jack hesitated, panic striking his heart and he felt Sam moving a tentacle on his back. He swallowed. “...yes.”

"Well, that's certainly a relief," Robin replied, leaning back in his seat. "God forbid if any one of them made it off of the ship..."

"What about the Discovery?" Jack asked, looking slightly distressed. "It's--It's still out there. And I'm sure those imposters are still on it too."

"It's dropped off of our radar currently," Robin answered, folding his hands in his lap. "But once we get a solid signal, I have plans to send out a search-and-destroy team."

Search and destroy? “S-sir?”

“The ship has become contaminated. We can’t let those creatures get back to earth, if they even know what earth is. We don’t know what they’re fully capable of,” Robin said with a dead pan voice before he stood up and walked to his window. He opened the blinds, looking down over the city. People were flocking down the side walks, happily enjoying their day. “...I didn’t join this fleet to be passive. We have a planet to protect.”

Jack swallowed hard. "R-Right..."

"As for you, Sean, I feel it's best that I connect you with a therapist."

"Huh?"

"What you went through was very clearly traumatic," Robin reiterated. "And I don't feel comfortable sending you out on another mission so soon, after what you've been through." He turned to his friend. "At this time, you need to heal more than anything. Both physically and mentally. Go on home and take some time for yourself."

“Sir?” Jack asked dumbfoundedly. 

“I mean it. I’m putting you in with the best therapist we have. At least once a week. If you feel you need more than that-“

“No, no not all,” Jack interrupted. “I’m just...grateful.”

“Of course. You’re one of our top captains in the fleet. Best damn captain I’ve ever promoted in my personal opinion,” Robin stated as he turned to ace Jack with a smile.

The Irishman got out of his seat, giving a small bow. "Thank you, sir."

"C'mon Sean, stop being so formal," Robin gave him a look, approaching his friend and bringing him in for a hug. Jack gave a tired sigh, hugging back, and just enjoying the comforting warmth of having his close friend in his arms. When they pulled away, Robin's icy blue eyes stared back at him. "I want you to take it easy, okay? Just focus on recovering, and you'll make me happy."

Jack managed a small chuckle. "Unless I purposely don't."

They both quietly laughed, and Robin sent Jack on his way. He watched as the Irishman left his room, and sat back down in his chair. He had a hand to his chin, and he looked a bit troubled.

He wondered why he felt a large lump on Sean's back when they hugged...

\---

It felt good to be home again.

Jack was all too happy to be in his personal little sanctuary, and even more happy that he didn't have to hide his small child anymore. Sam scuttled out from underneath his clothes and began to curiously explore the area.

Jack sighed as he walked over the little creature, making his way towards the couch. “Don’t be gettin' inta any trouble, Sam. I’ve just gotten used to you.” 

Sam chirped at him, continuing to crawl in the direction its mother going, all the while still getting used to the soft carpet beneath its body. Seemingly, Sam bounced happily at everything they touched. They grabbed a leg of the coffee table and began to climb, chirping along the way.

Jack chuckled, watching his child explore. He sat himself down on his couch, sighing heavily and just wishing to sleep for a thousand years. He'd only been back on Earth for a little over a week now and yet he still felt like he was stuck drifting in space...

Well, at least he could finally enjoy a good meal that isn't in the form of rations. Jack whipped out his phone and dialed the number for the local pizza delivery service.

A large sausage and pineapple pizza made his mouth water as he ordered with the lady over the phone. It’s been over a year and he didn’t even know if pizza has changed since he left. Would he remember? Either way, it would be a treat to rediscover.

***

Jack hurried to the door when he heard the knocking, eager to grab the delicious morsel. He was on the floor holding his baby in his hand when the door knocking started. Jack gently set the Sam under his shirt when he stood up. The little creature chirped in surprise but clung to its mother’s stomach, crawling up towards Jack’s neck. 

“Hang on, Sam. We have to be careful. Can’t let anyone see you,” Jack claimed when he petted Sam's body.

Sam quietly chirped, not climbing up any higher, allowing Jack to answer the door to receive his pizza.

"Thank you so much," he thanked the deliverer, tipping them a $10 and closing the door again. Just in time too, because Sam had just now scuttled back up to Jack's neck, tickling him slightly in the process. "Ack! Hey! Sam, you're gonna make me drop my food," he chuckled. The Irishman sat himself back down onto the couch, after having grabbed a beer from the fridge, opening up the box of pizza and taking in that sweet, delicious smell he had so desperately missed. Man, he was starving. Time to chow down.

Though it was feeding time for someone else too.

Jack was just about to bite down onto his steaming slice of pizza when Sam slithered back down his body and promptly latched onto one of his nipples.

"Ah! S-Sam! A little more warning next time, buddy," he softly laughed, feeling his cheeks burning bright.

Sam happily suckled on his mother’s teat, being careful not to bite down too hard. Jack nearly squeaked, a little embarrassed, but all to happy to let Sam finish his meal while jack chewed on his own.

It was really...extraordinary having something drinking from him. Jack never thought he’d get to experience something like this in his entire life. But...here he was.

Feeling a bit different this time, Jack finished off his slice of pizza, and chose to remove himself of his shirt, in order to see the little creature better. While Sam looked like some kind of alien starfish on all accounts with a big eyeball in the center, it still fascinated Jack that an alien looking like this would still need to nurse from its mother in this manner. He watched how Sam seemed to be plastered to his pec, like some kind of crude bra, and noticing the small suckling motions the alien was making. It was sincerely quite heart-warming, and Jack smiled as he softly petted Sam.

“Aye, getting a good fill, eh Sam? Poor little thing. Must’ve been really hungry.” Jack whispered as he kept petting Sam, noticing its eye slowly beginning to close. “Aww, is someone getting sleepy?”

Sam tribbled quietly, still continuing to suckle until it was full and content. Jack felt the suction-like pressure disappear from his nipple, and watched how the tiny alien slowly crawled back up to the crook of his neck, nuzzling close to him and softly purring as it dozed off. Jack's smile only widened. "You are the cutest fucking thing," he quietly remarked.

\---

A few more weeks passed by, and shockingly without incident. Jack pretty much stayed cooped up within his home, though only leaving to buy the occasional groceries and to meet up with Robin every now and then for a chat. At least now with Jack living at home, he could leave Sam there and not have to worry about hiding the poor guy every time he stepped out. And Sam was certainly proving to be a very intelligent little thing. Though it still couldn't verbally communicate with its mother, it certainly seemed to understand human language. When Jack told it to stay in the apartment and wait for him to get back, Sam obeyed...but couldn't help but get into a bit of trouble, like any toddler would. Often Jack would come home to a small mess on the floor, or to some books knocked off of the shelves. It was almost like having a pet.

But Sam was not a pet. Sam was physically Jack's child...as strange as it was. There would be some days when Jack would be lying in his bed, looking down at Sam curled up close to his armpit, softly stroking the creature's body, and wondering who the father was of his child....

Back on the Discovery, so many of those greedy monsters had bred him. Sam could belong to any of them. The Irishman sighed, scrolling through his social media feed, and listening to Sam scuttle about his room that evening. The tiny alien seemed rather active; constantly climbing up and down his body before jumping off and scurrying around his room.

Jack watched the little one in curiosity especially when Sam began to chitter and chirp loudly as they ran back and forth. 

“Sam? What’s wrong little buddy?” Jack asked him, setting down his phone. Sam just blinked up at him, rolling and crawling back and forth. Sam even went up to the tall window that over looked the city beneath them, moving its eye back and forth as if searching for...something.

"What is it, bud?" Jack asked, standing by the window that Sam was staring out of. "What's gotten you so riled up?"

Sam looked back up at its mother, before pawing and scratching at the glass of the window, and then looking back at Jack, trying to get the message across.

"You...You wanna go outside?" Jack asked to confirm. Sam chittered loudly in response, actually nodding. "Sam, it's getting dark out. Now really isn't a good time to be outside," Jack sighed. But Sam wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. The tiny alien jumped off from the window sill and scurried out of Jack's room, with its mother following behind. "Sam? Where are you going?"

Sam scuttled all the way to the front door, slapping it with its tentacles, and looking to Jack.

Jack sighed again. “Buddy, look, we should just-“ 

But Sam interrupted him with more slaps to the door, chirping loudly. Jack scratched his head and wiped his face. Children. “Okay okay, bud. Let me get my shoes.”

Sam chirped happily, scuttling towards its mother, climbing up Jack’s pant leg. Jack couldn’t help but wonder what has him so antsy. Even though it was dark, curiosity got the best of him. His child was determined to show him something. Either that, or Jack was just losing his mind.

They headed out the door together, taking the elevator down and onto the streets below. Sam stayed partially hidden underneath Jack's shirt, just poking its eye out past the Irishman's collar.

"Okay, Sam, where are you wanting to go?" Jack asked, not sure where to start walking. But Sam motioned with his eyeball, indicating to Jack in what direction to walk. "Alright then, let's go," Jack replied with a sigh. He wasn't too sure where his child was leading him. Clearly Sam knew something that he didn't.

They walked on for a couple miles, the brisk air kissing his face. It wasn’t too bad, which was good, but the night sky was a bit ominous like something bad was gonna happen. 

But Jack trusted Sam. The little creature was getting no more and more excitable as they continued, with the tentacles clinging to his skin tighter. 

Jack followed Sam’s motions that eventually lead them both into a Park.

It was eerie at best. The swing set was dead still, the small slides barely creaked, and it was clear that the place was empty.

...Or so Jack thought.

He kept walking, letting Sam lead him. Did this little creature just wanna be at the park? If that was the case, then it was very strange. Why would an alien creature want to--

"...Jack?"

Jack stopped dead in his tracks when he heard... that voice. Not just a voice.

It was Wade’s voice.

His blood ran cold, fear and panic striking him as he turned around towards the voice of his dead friend. Maybe he was dreaming, hallucinating, just...something! Wade was dead. Wade was dead. “Wade” was dead!

"Jack!"

There it was again. And it was unmistakable. Jack's heart pounded and his breathing rushed out faster than ever.

Wade was standing by one of the slides, with just as much shock on his face as Jack's.

But...he was dead! They both were dead! The real Wade had been gone, without a doubt, that much Jack knew. But the imposter Wade...Jack had seen him be torn to pieces. Literal pieces. There was no way he could be alive from that...

“Jack, oh my god, I’m-I’m so glad to see y-“

“Shut up!” Jack barked, startling both Sam and the hallucination. “You’re not real! You can’t be! I watched you die!”

“Jack, please. I can explain-“ Wade pleaded.

Jack grabbed at his own head, pressing tightly into his temples. "Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT REAL! YOU'RE NOT ALIVE! YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE NOT!"

The Irishman kept on screaming, and now little Sam was frightened. Unsure of how to properly help, the little creature did the only thing it knew to help calm its mother. Sam cuddled close to Jack's neck and purred loudly, nuzzling against the skin.

Jack continued to cry and scream, falling to his knees in a crippling manner. Sam hugged him harder, chirping in concern, nuzzling into Jack’s neck with as much affection as they could. Jack’s breathing intensified, his thoughts and vision going cloudy. All he could hear was screaming, shrieking, feel the pain that he’d suffered through. It was all crashing down on him and he couldn’t breathe.

*mama*.

There was a single word. A single word that Jack heard in his own head. It was a soft little voice, a bit higher pitched than his own....calling to him.

*Jack, please,* is something else he heard in his head...from Wade. What the fuck?!

*Jack, breathe. It's alright. I'm right here...*

Jack hadn't realized that he was curled up in a ball, until he noticed Wade's arms wrapped around him, pressing him up against the man's warm chest.

*Just breathe with me, Jack. You're okay. You're okay.*

To hear this person's voice in his head was downright bizarre for Jack...but it was also starting to comfort him. His brain just couldn't comprehend that he was hearing his deceased friend's voice.

Jack found himself gripping onto his friend’s shirt, twisting his fingers into the fabric as of to prove to himself that this was real. 

And it did.

Jack felt the soft material bend under his grip, and he smelled an aroma coming from Wade too. He smelled like wood, something similar to a cologne that the real Wade used to wear for special occasions. This creature had everything cloned from Jack’s old friend. 

*That’s it. Just breathe with me.*

Jack understood now. This creature was telepathic. But...how? He was confused, scared, and completely thrown for a loop by all of this. When Jack finally felt Sam's familiar purring, he managed to calm down just a little...and all of the tears came out. Jack sobbed against Wade, emptying his heart's grief out and just wishing in that moment that he could truly die and never come back.

The alien continued to hold Jack until the cries halted into hiccups, and he pulled back to look at the Irishman. He raised a hand to cup Jack's cheek. “I’m sorry.”

“H-how is this p-possible? I-I watched you die...” Jack murmured through swollen red lips.

“We can discuss that when we get you home. I understand if you need more time to process this. Will you let me help you?” Wade asked him. 

As much as Jack didn’t want to call this creature by his dead friend’s name, the tone it used was soothing; trustworthy, even. 

Jack just nodded his head, biting at his lip.

They walked back to Jack's place together, with Wade's arm wrapped around his shoulder in a comforting embrace the whole time, but neither of them said a word. Once the door to the apartment was opened, Jack practically pulled out of the imposter's grasp and immediately went to grab himself a drink.

Wade settled in behind him, standing in his spot while just watching Jack as he moved about. Sam was happily purring, moving its little mouth against Jack’s skin on his neck before crawling out of his shirt and onto the floor. Jack pulled a bottle of Jameson from the fridge before shutting it almost violently. Sam had crawled away from its mother over to Wade. 

When Jack looked up from his task of grabbing a short glass, he looked on in surprise as the little child chirped at Wade's foot, waving its little tentacles up at him. Wade crouched down with a flat palm to which Sam scuttled into calmly.

Strange. Sam was being so friendly and calm with Wade. Was it because they technically were the same species? Jack wasn't sure. He cracked open the bottle of Jameson and immediately took a hefty swig from it, feeling the intense burning running down his throat and into his stomach, warming his insides immediately. He slightly coughed and gave another sigh, before walking back over to his couch and sitting down.

"This is...um...a really nice place you got here," Wade spoke up, gently petting Sam's head.

“I-thanks,” Jack gave a sullen reply. He felt angry. But he also felt complicit as if to say, yep. This was his life now. Jack was harboring not just one, but two alien species unknown to science in his apartment. One who’d....attacked him and the other....Jack had given birth to. This was fucked up. 

Wade offered him a smile as he pet Sam on the head, purring and cooing back at the little creature. Jack took a long two gulps of his whiskey, flinching at the burn. 

“Does he have a name?” Wade asked Jack.

“...Sam. I didn’t know if Sam was a boy or girl...I don’t know anything about your species, so I chose a unisex name.”

"I really like the name," Wade complimented. "I think it's perfect for him." Wade gave a series of similar chirps to Sam, who chirped back in reply, causing Jack to furrow his eyebrows. He leaned forward in his seat.

"...How was I able to hear your voice in my head? Since when was your species telepathic?" Jack asked.

Wade tried to give an understanding smile. "We've always been telepathic, but it's not something we use frequently. Only unless absolutely necessary." He continued to pet and nuzzle Sam...and Jack was starting to see just how comfortable Sam was with Wade.

“....that’s how he knew about you, isn’t it,” Jack asked softly as he connected the dots in his head. Wade looked up at Jack and nodded. “You were alive this whole time. Why could you not reach out to me? Why Sam? Specifically!”

“May I come sit?” Wade asked Jack sweetly. Jack nodded and moved over allowing the taller man to sit next to him on the couch. Wade sighed before speaking again. “Technically, you are right. I was almost dead. I can’t imagine the horrors and nightmares you must’ve had after that day. But I didn’t stop worrying over you the second you left the skeld.”

“Explain. If you were technically dead...how did you come back?”

"My kind is very unique, Jack," Wade explained. "When we're not in disguise, our natural elastic-like skin has a sort of 'repair-protocol' for when we're severely damaged. Even if we were to lose our limbs or even certain organs, our cells are able to regenerate at an extremely fast pace, enabling us to basically 'heal' ourselves."

Jack tried not to think back on that horrible image he last glimpsed of Wade. When the imposter looked like nothing more than a bloody pile of pulp... "You were torn to shreds...and yet you survived?" Jack asked.

"I know, I'm kind of surprised myself," Wade admitted. "With how viciously the others had come down on me, I was so sure I was gonna die. They left me there, thinking that I wouldn't be able to regenerate my cells and come out of it alive. But I proved them wrong."

“Damn...that’s...that’s incredible. But...how did you...?” Jack wanted to ask but then he stopped himself. “...the other escape pod?”

“Yes. I made sure the area was clear before they could see me. I crawled into the next escape pod and took off. I was able to fully regenerate on my way back to earth,” Wade explained calmly.

“...so Discovery is still floating on it there somewhere?” 

“...not necessarily.”

Jack paused at that, liking at Wade quizzically.

“I may have...caused a reactor meltdown and locked the doors before they could fix it.”

Jack's eyes widened drastically. "Are you serious?"

Wade just smiled, almost looking sheepish.

"Geez...well then, um...so how were you specifically able to telepathically speak to Sam and not me? Is it because he's like you?" the Irishman asked, realizing that Sam was still cuddled close to Wade.

"Kind of," Wade replied. "But it's mostly because of one major fact..."

Jack swallowed...not sure if he wanted to hear what he was thinking. In his own head. 

Could it be possible...?

Yes. Wade’s voice popped up in Jack’s head. Jack got startled looking at him with wide eyes. “Sam is our offspring. I fathered him.”

Tears welled up in Jack's eyes again, as he clutched at his own chest and stared at Sam cuddling against Wade's neck. This whole time, he had no clue who the father was, believing it was one of the monsters that had tortured him. Only now to find out that...the child was Wade's. It truly was his. Sam held his father's compassion and kindness, and had bonded to Jack so readily. It all made sense.

"Oh my god..." Jack sobbed.

Jack sobbed into his hands making Wade grow concerned. He shifted closer to the Irishman, wrapping an arm around the weeping man’s shoulders. Sam perked up at his mother’s distress, detaching from Wade’s neck to crawl over to Jack’s. He purred soothingly, nuzzling into Jack’s warmth.

“I’ve upset you. I’m sorry,” Wade tried console gently.

Jack just kept on crying. What even was his life now? He had lost all of his friends, and likely his sanity too. And all he had left were traumatic memories, an alien who was an imposter of one of his dear friends, and an alien child...

It was too much for him. He slightly swayed, and Wade immediately picked up on it, as did Sam. The little creature squeaked in a worried manner, and before the two of them could react, Jack passed out in Wade's arms.

***  
When Jack woke, his head was pounding. He felt the softness of his comforter on his shoulders though, which was nice. 

He slowly came to, wiping his eyes and stretching back as he turned over and sat up. On instinct, Jack reached up for his neck to pet little Sam...only to find that he was missing. In a sleepy panic, Jack jumped up out of bed, and searched the covers for his baby, fearing the worst.

“Sam? Sam?! Where are you buddy? Sam, make a noise for me!” Jack said in a panicked voice. 

But then, realization started to come back to him as he began remembering what happened before he passed out. His took a breath and calmed down.

His door opened, and Jack looked over his shoulder to see Wade coming in with a bowl of what appeared to be...soup? Since when did aliens know how to cook???

"Good to see you're awake. You feeling okay?" Wade asked.

Jack saw Sam sitting on Wade's shoulder, and immediately relaxed, sitting back down on his bed. "Y-Yeah, I think so. I was just...wondering where Sam went."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to steal him from you," Wade gave a small chuckle. "It was really nice getting to know him. He's already told me a lot about you."

“Heh, all good things, I hope,” Jack said half heartedly.

“Of course,” Wade smiled back at him walking over to sit next to him. “How are you feeling?”

"Got one hell of a headache, but feeling a bit more calmer than earlier," Jack replied, accepting the bowl of soup Wade carefully handed to him.

"Sorry, I don't really know how to...um...cook...but reading the instructions on the can proved pretty helpful," Wade said, a little embarrassed.

Jack just smirked. "Thanks." He took a sip of the soup. Nothing too wild. Just some hot chicken noodle soup, a pleasant way to warm him up.

Jack sipped some more, realizing he may have been more hungry then he thought. He wiped his lips with the back of his mouth before setting the bowl down on the table next to him. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. It’s the least I can do,” Wade assured him, while Sam crawled from Wade and into Jack’s shirt. 

The Irishman gasped a little when Sam latched onto one of his nipples, gently suckling from it. “Heh, I guess the little guy was hungry too.”

Wade smiled at him silently.

“You’re such a beautiful mother. I’m glad you decided to keep him,” Wade murmured as he watched the shirt move as Sam nursed.

Jack swallowed nervously. Did he read Sam's mind? 

Did Sam tell him Jack almost smooshed him, or thought about it...? Well, no use hiding it now. Wade could read his mind, anyway. He might as well tell the truth.

“I....I couldn’t do it...” Jack murmured back.

Wade furrowed his eyebrows, looking a bit confused. So Jack kept on going.

"....I had briefly thought of...well...getting rid of him," the Irishman admitted. "I-I didn't want to keep him. Even if I couldn't crush him...I knew that I could've easily ejected him out of the airlock on that pod. But I just couldn't do it."

"What made you change your mind?"

Jack wiped at his eyes, feeling the tears coming on again. "He's....He's just a baby. He doesn't know right from wrong. All he knows is to survive. And with as helpless as he is....I just couldn't do it."

"Your conscience got the better of you, huh?" Wade muttered.

“...yeah. I couldn’t really live with myself if I’d...” Jack cut himself off, sniffling at the thought. He really couldn’t have. Even after everything that he’d been through, after the pain and suffering...to snuff out an innocent life was just not who Jack was. And he never wanted to be. Besides, these creatures were capable of compassion. Sam hadn’t even tried to hurt Jack in the slightest. Plus with Wade now being here...not having an interest - hopefully - in killing him, it confirmed Jack's feelings that it was a good decision.

Wade wrapped a careful but comforting arm around Jack, not wanting to scare him. "I'm very glad that you didn't do it. Often when my kind sires our offspring, it's usually very brief, and the newborns run off before we can fully send them on their way. The fact that Sam stayed with you even after you arrived on Earth speaks volumes, Jack."

The Irishman felt his heart slightly flutter at that.

“Really? Is that why the others had scampered off?” Jack asked him curiously.

“Yes. That and they probably felt the turmoil going on and felt it necessary to spare themselves. Often times, our species can mate in a frenzy, with some of the eggs getting crushed,” Wade explained further. It made Jack shudder silently, his memories flooding back to him on that night. He remembered whole heartedly, the crunching sounds of the squished eggs beneath him, clogging his head. Jack instinctively leaned in closer to Wade trying to diminish the thoughts. “Jack?”

Wade felt Jack reach a hand up, clutching tightly onto the alien's shirt.

"I-I don't wanna think about it," Jack quietly whimpered. "I can't go back to that..."

Wade softly sighed and allowed Jack to cling to him. He wished he could go back in time and change what had transpired. He knew Sean was traumatized, without a doubt...but Wade was afraid to speak with him about a pressing matter. He knew that it would only cause Jack's mind to break further...and so he held off on speaking about it.

“I understand. And Jack? I just want to say how sorry I am for everything. I understand how painful that was for you, and...I truly regret what happened to your friends,” Wade murmured, gently caressing Jack’s hair and neck. There was a moment or two of silence and Jack just sobbing into Wade’s shirt, until...

“...do you have another name?” Jack suddenly asked him out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I do," Wade responded. "It hasn't been spoken in awhile, not since what happened on the ship."

"What is it?"

"...It's Alardian," Wade answered with a small smile. Jack mulled the name over.

"Huh...that's a lot different from a simple name that I gave Sam. Should I--"

"No no, you don't have to change his name. I really love the name you gave him. It suits him. Though, if it makes you feel any comfortable, you don't have to address me by your friend's name anymore."

“...I...” Jack paused not really sure how to answer that. How could he not address him by his friends name? He had Wade’s face! And body and personality and...compassion. “...I think for now I’ll just call you Wade. At least I know now.”

Wade, or Alardian, just nodded his head offering a sad smile. It made Jack’s own heart flutter. Those big blue eyes staring heartily into his own began to stir...certain and strange emotions within.

Jack chewed his lower lip. Since Alardian's kind could shape shift and mimic any person's form, he wondered if that meant that Alardian could become a certain person beside Wade...

“C-can you shift into anything or...anyone?” Jack asked curiously, subconsciously rubbing his thumbs together. 

“No. It’s a bit more difficult than it seems. I’d have to touch organic material in order to transform,” Wade explained almost sullenly, kind of picking up on Jack’s feelings. “I know you miss them. And it hurts me to know that. Which is why...if you’ll have me...I’d like to be here for you.”

Jack's eyes widened. "Wait...you mean here? As in, here here? In my apartment? Living with me?"

"Only if you want to," Wade emphasized. "...I really want to see our child grow up and..." The alien trailed off, and Jack could've sworn that he saw a small blush gracing Wade's cheeks. "...And I want to get to know you more. I know that you automatically think ill of my kind because of what we've done to you, but I wanna help change that. I don't want you to fear me, Jack."

Jack sat back and pondered for a moment. Of course. Sam is Wade's baby just as much as his. He couldn’t be so hasty. 

Honestly, he didn’t want to be hasty. Wade was right. He couldn’t ignore what he was feeling, either. But, Wade did save his life. Jack owed him everything.

“...I don’t fear you. I’m grateful for you. For what you did for me and...what you’re doing for me now.”

"So then...you'll allow me to stay?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah. I don't wanna separate you and Sam. And, well, at least now with you here, I don't have to worry about him making a mess when I step out of the house," he added with a small chuckle.

Wade smiled genuinely at that. "Thank you, Sean."

Jack found it in himself to lean in and bring Wade into a hug. His eyes welled up when The alien returned it, both of them just closing their eyes and feeling the mutual understanding between them. Little Sam was finished in his nursing, noticing the positive change. He crawled up from Jack’s shirt, chirping and clinging to Jack’s neck when he found it. Sam purred between his parents, whispering his voice into Jack’s head, *Mama.*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year goes by after Jack's return to earth. He settles in with Sam and Wade, happy and content. But, Wade makes Jack aware of an issue regarding his alien biology. He needs to mate and he wants to mate with Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The names go back and forth with Wade = Alardian and Jack = Sean.

"Sam, buddy, please don't be difficult. I know you don't like this but it's for your own good," Jack slightly grumbled as he tried to practically wrestle a diaper onto the baby. "And with you now being able to look human, I know it's hard for you to keep control over this form."

It had been a year. A whole year since Jack had become a mother to an alien child and had been reunited with the very alien that saved his life on that dreaded ship. He didn't think his life could become any stranger, but here he was, trying to put a diaper onto his other-worldly son. With Sam having now gotten a bit older, the little creature possessed enough strength and skill to shape shift. He surprised Wade and Jack when he transformed one day into the appearance of a human baby, actually looking like he belonged to them. He had Jack's ocean blue eyes, Wade's light-colored hair, and even Jack's pale skin. However, being that he was still very young and inexperienced, there were occasional moments where Sam would accidentally revert back to his original alien form, or get stuck in mid-transformation. He didn't have the best control over his bladder, like a lot of human babies do, and so Jack thought it best to at least fit a diaper onto him. Sam didn't like it in the slightest.

It was also a miracle that Jack was able to hide Wade from the prying eyes of the embassy. Robin had stopped by once to check up on Sean, but luckily is wasn't unexpected. It gave Wade time to take Sam and himself to a safe place. Jack and Robin exchanged pleasantries, information on Discovery that Jack already knew, and caught up on things in general. Jack remained poised throughout the whole thing, acting in accordance when the information was announced. Jack even attended the funeral ceremony of his lost crewmates, offering his condolences to their surviving families. It made him cry, of course, remembering those fateful hours. People even offered him their own condolences to which Jack politely declined to accept, even turning down medals of honor. Sure he was their captain, but he wanted to put it behind him. So much so, he resigned from the embassy, not wanting to be remembered as the only survivor. Jack turned down meetings, TV spots, and other media frenzied bullshit so nothing would accidently slip. Jack had to hide the fact he was keeping aliens in his home, responsible for the Discovery's fate. 

Jack was glad all that was behind him, now. He had more time to focus on being a good mother to his child, even if he was being cranky at the moment. But Jack wouldn't trade it for anything.

Jack grumbled a little bit trying to keep his patience while he tried to fit the diaper onto Sam’s bottom. Sam squirmed and chirped, lashing out one of his tentacles to hold onto Jack’s wrist. Jack sighed feeling slightly exasperated, but eventually, he managed to get the diaper on. 

*No like, Mama.*

“I know, buddy. But you need to learn to control it, first.” 

“Having some trouble?” Wade asked from behind him, walking in to see what was happening.

"Just our child being stubborn as usual," Jack smirked. He pointed to the tentacle currently wrapped around his wrist and looked directly at Sam. "Can you give yourself human hands again, buddy? This doesn't look quite right."

Sam whined and his lip wobbled, making Jack sigh again and bring the partially-transformed alien into his arms. Sam looked a bit ridiculous, if not a bit scary, his body looking like a human baby but his arms being tentacles. He wrapped them tightly around his mother's neck and cried into the crook of Jack's shoulder.

"Sssshhh ssshhh, I know, bud. I know," the Irishman cooed as he pat the baby's back, gently rocking him.

Wade sat down next to them, reaching a hand out to place it in Sam’s back. Wade began to purr just like Sam was able to do, the noise and vibrations helping to calm the baby down. Sam wiggled until he stopped crying, slowly closing his eyes, drifting. Jack chuckled a little at the little guy’s change in demeanor. 

“Sounds like someone is ready for a nap,” Jack murmured softly, letting Wade purr their little one to sleep. It seemed to help soothe and calm him down enough. 

Sam fell asleep on Jack’s shoulder, his arms morphing back into human like appendages instead. They baby only morphed three fingers, but it was a good start. Eventually, Sam would learn.

For now, though, it was bed time. Wade watched as Jack carried their child back to the nursery, keeping a steady hold onto him. It did Wade's heart good to see how much Jack loved and cared for their child, even if it wasn't human on the inside. He found it kind of hard to believe that a year after helping Jack escape from the Discovery, that he was here with him, raising their child together.

Like..an actual family.

***  
Wade settled into their bed, patiently waiting for Jack to come to him after putting Sam to bed. It had been a miracle, really, that Wade was able to start sharing a bed with him, let alone an actual room. Of course it didn’t happen right away. Jack wanted to keep his feelings at bay due to some trust issues he still had. He also had some hang ups about what happened to him. 

Wade understood. His own species had bouts of similar states when one of their kind was injured, or scared. But Wade couldn’t help himself, knowing that Jack would have nightmares about what happened and he’d buddy into Jack’s room to comfort and hold him, to reassure him that jack was okay. Gradually, jack felt more and more comfortable and eventually, he invited Wade to sleep with him in the same bed.

It was awkward at best, but it soon became routine for them. Jack learned that he was very much touch-starved, and so he didn't mind when Wade would spoon him from behind; big arms wrapped around him not too tightly. Just a comforting yet secure embrace that he easily fell asleep in every night. Jack would admit that he enjoyed that affection...he enjoyed feeling Wade's strong arms encircling him...loved experiencing the alien's natural body heat against his back. These kind of things stirred a lot of feelings within Sean's heart. He had grown to accept the fact that this alien was truly not Wade...but Alardian practically seemed like a carbon copy of the man.

Soon, Jack stepped in the room, gently closing the door. Wade looked up at him giving off a small smile.

“Was he fussy?” Wade asked him, referring to Sam.

“Nah. He stayed asleep even when I put him down. He may not be happy when he wakes up though,” Jack murmured contentedly as he pulled his shirt over his head. Wade bit his lip, loving the sight before him.

With his species, Alardian didn't precisely know what it meant to be sexually attracted to another being. But with the year he had spent with Jack, the alien was starting to see just how physically attractive human beings were, in all types of genders. Jack's physique was unique compared to other humans Wade had met. The Irishman was built like an athlete; lean but with decent muscle.

Wade tried to collect his thoughts when jack finally got into bed, laying beside him like he always did. Jack settled on his side, back connecting to Wade’s front so that their body heat could be shared. Wade raised the covers over both of them, snuggling close behind Jack.

But Jack was quick to notice something different about Wade, when he pressed up against him.

...Wade was sporting the beginnings of a boner.

Jack made a face, feeling it against his ass and immediately blushing. "Um...Wade?"

“Hmm?” Wade answered with a small casual voice. 

“...y-you’re hard,” Jack said with a blush on his face, his body sweating just a little bit.

“Oh. I’m sorry. Does it make you uncomfortable?”

"I-I mean..." Jack tried to choose his words carefully. He didn't want to offend Wade, but the fact that the alien was acting so casual about it was making him feel all the more awkward. "It...It doesn't but--um...wh-why are you hard?"

Wade was silent for a second, tightening his hold a little bit around Jack. Jack gasped lightly, but didn’t make to break away.

“I have a confession to make, Jack,” Wade said sweetly, putting his lips close to Jack’s ear.

"C-Confess what?" the Irishman replied, sounding more nervous than ever.

"I confess...that I really like you...Sean."

Jack felt chills racing down his spine at how Wade spoke his true name.

“W-Wade?” 

“Do you like me, too?” Wade asked him as he slowly began rubbing Jack’s stomach, letting his hands dip under the sleep shirt. “I’ll understand if you don’t. But...I’ve had these feelings for awhile. Since we came back together, you’ve become more and more astounding. The stars have nothing on you, Sean. You’re perfect in every way...”

Jack felt his face burning with every word that Wade spoke. The alien was pouring his heart out to Jack, right here and now. But did Jack really feel the same way? They had been together for a year, tiptoeing around their own feelings for each other, and Jack still wasn't sure. He very much cared for Alardian and frequently found himself attracted to the alien...but could he really move forward with what 'this' was? His response to Wade died on his tongue, and the alien rested his hands against Sean's stomach, not moving them. Just keeping them there as a solid promise.

“Sean?” Wade inquired softly to get his attention.

“S-sorry, I’m just thinking...”Jack replied, biting his lower lip while blushing. Embarrassingly, he felt his own dick start to get hard at the sound of Wade’s voice and the feel of his gentle hands. 

“It’s alright,” Wade murmured. “Do you just...want to see where this goes? ...I’d like to kiss you...”

"Y-Yeah, sure," Jack replied.

"Are you certain?" Wade pressed.

It warmed Jack's heart to know that Wade was giving him an out, that he wasn't forcing it onto him. Subtly, Jack pressed against Wade in turn, gripping the alien's hands and swallowing hard. "I am."

There was movement. And by movement, it was one of Wade’s hands coming up from Jack’s grasp to cup his chin. Jack followed the silent command to turn his head up towards the alien, lowering his should for better leverage. In the dark, Jack could feel Wade’s body ho wrong slightly over him, the warm breath ghosting his cheeks and lips. Wade’s presence was strong, confident, and pure. Jack almost forgot he was an alien when their lips finally and gently touched.

Truthfully, it had been years since Jack last kissed a man. Back when he was a teenager and it had been by both accident and pure rebellion. But now being an adult, and kissing a man and feeling that scruff of his beard against his own...it ignited something in Jack. He kissed back, softly breathing out through his nose, leaning further into Wade's body, as if wanting more. And Wade picked up on this. But he took it slow and gentle, just for Sean. Their lips danced against each other, and Jack ended up being the one to push his tongue into the alien's mouth, deepening the kiss.

Wade accepted the intrusion, opening his mouth further to let their tongues meet. Wade’s mouth tasted like cinnamon, nothing really too out of the ordinary. His tongue was soft and inviting, allowing jack entry to explore around. Wade’s hands soon moved too, circling their way around Jack’s body to press his back fully into the mattress while the rest of Wade climbed on top of him. Jack didn’t mind as he fell into position easily, spreading his legs to accommodate Wade’s presence on top of him.

They kept on exploring each other's mouths; the soft sounds of lips smacking and shared saliva being heard between them. Jack fucking loved this. He never realized just how exciting it was to kiss another man. To be beneath one. In his past, he'd only dated girls, and he had always been the one towering over them in bed, initiating the foreplay and lovemaking. But now the tables had turned, and it was now Jack on the receiving end of the beginning. They briefly separated lips to get their breaths back.

"Fuck, Sean..." Wade whispered. "You're amazing."

“D-don’t day that unless you mean it,” Jack teased him, thankful the alien was on earth long enough to understand sarcasm. Wade smiled down at him, leaning in for one Quick kiss before morning bing down Jack’s throat. 

The Irishman tilted his head to the side to allow more access, gasping at the harsh suckling Wade was doing. “Oooh, shit...”

“Mmmm,” Wade hummed as he released Jack’s skin, licking over the area to soothe it. “Sensitive, Hmm? I wonder where else you’re sensitive...” the alien then began to lift Jack’s shirt exposing his nipples.

For a moment, Wade thought he saw Sean give a small shiver, and could see that the Irishman was slightly tensing up. And so Wade stopped, and garnered Jack's attention.

"Sean?"

"Huh?" Jack turned his head, meeting the alien's gaze.

"Would you like me to keep going?" Wade asked. When he asked, he noticed that Sean started to relax again.

"Yeah, keep going. Please," Jack replied.

Wade smiled and chuckled a little bit, leaving a little kiss between Jack’s pecs, making the Irishman gasp. 

It didn’t take long for Wade to start cupping and rubbing at his breasts. They weren’t as big and full when they first got together with Sam having been done with nursing a while ago, but they were still pretty swollen, giving the alien enough skin and meat to squeeze. But it was the nipple that Wade was mostly interested in. He purred as he nuzzles the skin, brushing his beard gently over the areola.

Jack shivered again, to which Wade saw goosebumps break out across the Irishman's skin. He lovingly rubbed his warm hands down Jack's waist, sticking his tongue out and slowly giving the nipple a languid lick. He felt Sean relaxing even further underneath him, and he took that as a good sign to keep going. Back and forth he flicked his tongue, taking care of each nipple. Jack tried not to squirm too much underneath Wade, biting his lip and giving small moans.

The alien purred some more, the little vibrations making Jack’s nipple tingle at the attention. He needed something to do with his hands, so carefully, jack placed his hands in Wade’s hair, caressing the soft locks as encouragement. 

Wade gladly took it, latching his mouth onto a whole nipple to suckle and pull on it.

"Ah...Wade...Oh fuck..." Jack breathed, trying not to drag his nails too hard into Wade's short, fuzzy hair. The alien kept on sucking, partially wishing that Jack was still lactating. Alas, the Irishman produced no more milk once Sam had moved onto solid foods. Wade sucked harder, moaning quietly in the back of his throat, and unable to stop himself from grinding against the bed. The dry friction was nice, but he wanted more.

“Heh, getting a little frisky, hmm?” Jack teased him biting his lip afterward.

Wade pulled up, massaging the pecs in time with his thrusting. “Maybe.”

Jack paused for a moment to take in the subtle implication. Wade noticed this and leaned up to sweetly kiss jack on the lips. “As much as my desires may be interfering with my judgment, I will never wish harm upon you in any way. I’ll only take this as far as you want.”

Jack's expression softened. This alien really did care about him and how he felt. It was enough that Jack could feel himself starting to tear up, but he quickly shook it off, smiling and reciprocating the kiss. "Thank you...Alardian," Jack replied, using the alien's real name. "I never want to wish harm on you either. Though...I do wanna keep going, if that's alright with you."

Wade smiled and stuck his tongue out, dragging it up the underside of Sean's chin. "It's more than alright with me..."

“Hey that tickled!” Jack complained sweetly with a chuckle. Wade smiled at him, being sure to do it again making jack chuckle. “H-hey!”

“You’re so cute,” Wade said before kissing him then kissed his way down.

And down

And down again.

...until he reached Jack’s boxers...

Jack slightly tensed, and Wade felt it, pausing where he was at. "Wanna keep going?"

The Irishman nodded. "Y-Yeah..."

"Would it help to tell you that I'm going to give you the most amazing blowjob of your entire life?"

At that, Jack felt himself throb, and Wade felt it too, giving a cheeky grin. "Yeah, that would help a whole lot," Jack breathed out.

“Well then, prepare yourself, earthling,” Wade teased him before carefully removing Jack’s blowers down over his hard on. 

The Irishman was silently thankful for Wade treating this delicately. The aftermath from before was traumatic for him. Wade understood. He always had even when the real Wade was alive. It was really intriguing to see so much of his old friend in the alien. But regardless, Jack was grateful. Alardian really did his best. 

And just like that, Jack breathed a sigh when the alien stretched out his long tongue flicking the head of Jack’s cock.

Jack's hips slightly arched at the contact, what with it having been so long since he'd last gotten a decent blowjob. Wade softly chuckled at the reaction he got from the Irishman, repeating the action before resting Jack's cockhead on the center of his tongue, giving it small suckles.

Wade pulled on the head of Jack’s cock with the roof of his mouth, making sure every rib passed over the sensitive head.

A small moan left Jack's mouth, eyes closing shut as he tilted his head back and basked in that sweet, wet warmth surrounding him. It felt so good. He missed getting a blowjob. But he wasn't expecting to feel something smooth and slightly slimy rub against his cheek. Jack opened his eyes, and to his fright, he saw a purple-colored tentacle brushing against his cheek. His eyes widened, and panic started to rise in him...

But Wade was quick to ease his fears. The alien sucked harder, while only letting his tentacle-like hand lovingly rub against Sean's cheek. Not invasive. Not pressing. Just a mere presence there. He wanted to show Jack that he meant no harm.

Jack whimpered a little bit, feeling the appendage cress his face. Wade pulled off his cock slowly, leaning back up help ease Jack even more. He purred deep in his chest, letting the vibrations mix with his caressing tentacles-wait, there was two?- plus his hands, guiding them over Jack’s torso and stomach. The Irishman tried to remain as calm as he could, not wanting to offend the alien, but still felt a bit adrift.

“Shhhh, leeeeas,” Ware purred, drawing out the last word with a bit of hiss on it. Jack looked down at the man who was kissing his stomach.

“W-what does that word mean?” Jack asked curiously.

“It means ‘love’ in your language.”

Jack's cheeks flushed bright red at the reply. He didn't know how to respond, except another moan worked its way out of his throat when he felt one of those tentacles snake down to wrap around his slick shaft. The feeling was...familiar. It briefly brought Sean back to when that Felix imposter had cornered him. How he had torn open Sean's spacesuit and slithered one of his tentacles in. Remembering that, Jack swallowed hard, and yet he throbbed with excitement.

"It's alright, my leeeas," Wade gently spoke. "I'll only touch where you wish."

“T-thank you...” Jack replied, unsure of how to react except with gratitude. “Y-you can touch me there...it’s fine...”

Wade smiled, giving a playful lick to Sean's stomach, letting the tip of his tongue worm into the Irishman's navel. Sean slightly jerked as he chuckled. "Ah! H-Hey! That tickles."

Alardian quietly laughed in return, continuing his playful torture, all the while he steadily worked Jack's cock with his smooth tentacle. "Such a beautiful sound to come from you," Wade quietly spoke.

Jack moaned again as the limb gently squeezed him while it went up and down. It squeezed the base just above his balls and it went up, engulfing the tip when it went back up. Jack groaned, gripping the sheets below him, savoring the ticklish feeling Wade was giving him. It was torture. But it was good torture, his skin puckering up from the sensation. 

“Oooh, Alardian...it f-feels good...”

“Yeah?”

Jack shyly nodded, bringing a fist up and biting it. He could still feel one of those tentacles lovingly rubbing against his cheek, and he turned his head towards it. He watched how it curled and coiled, slightly amazed by the fact that this appendage was so easily controlled by Alardian. Its skin was a dark purple, reminding Jack of a vine of grapes. Out of curiosity, he poked out his tongue, and it happened to brush across the tentacle.

It tasted...interesting; like smooth rubber, but without the horrible after taste. Jack compared it to a spongy tofu of sorts.

Wade slightly shivered when he felt Sean's tongue briefly glide across his tentacle. He noticed the Irishman was staring at it...with a peculiar look in his eye. Almost like Jack was...entranced by it. Wade gently spoke up. "...May I?" he asked him. Jack looked to Wade, then back to the tendril. The fact that this alien was asking only reassured Sean all the more that Alardian meant no harm to him, even in this intimate moment. 

Jack nodded and replied, "Sure."

Wade nodded back, and waited for Sean to open his mouth. He did, and the dark purple tentacle slid in, just a little bit. Only enough to rest on the center of his tongue.

Jack met the searching tentacle with his tongue wrapping around it, dragging it towards the back of his mouth. The tendril got thicker and thicker the further it went in, nearly caressing the back of Jack's throat making him gag slightly. Wade pulled the limb back to ease the discomfort, but didn't remove the tentacle. 

"Are you alright?" Wade asked him. 

Jack nodded, making a muffled affirmation.

Wade smiled, glad to see that Sean was not frightened. But it was taking every ounce of the alien's willpower to not fuck Sean's throat. The feeling of the Irishman's tongue around his tentacle, of the slick walls of his throat...it felt amazing.

But Wade didn't have to worry about that because soon Jack hallowed his cheeks, sucking on the tendril. Unlike back on the Discovery...when it had been shoved down his throat, all the way to the bottom of his stomach...this was surprisingly erotic for him. He found that he liked this, and his eyes flitted down to see a dark blush on Wade's face. This was clearly bringing a great amount of pleasure to the alien, and Jack throbbed again. He brought a hand up, gently gripping the tentacle that was in his mouth, and carefully caressed it. Wade's eyes fluttered, and he moaned deep.

"S-Sean...oh god, y-you don't have to...ah, fuck..."

Jack just gave him a simple thumbs up to show Wade that he was okay. Wade smiled and blushed a little, nodding in acknowledgement.

He kept on watching as Jack sucked on that tentacle, grinding harder against the bed and practically whining. "Fuck...Sean," he moaned. "I....I wanna breed you so fucking bad. I-I just wanna...fuck...wanna fill you up with all of my eggs. Wanna see you become so round and full with my young."

Jack froze for a minute, taking in the words that Wade just said. Suddenly memories flashed back to his mind, his heart rate increasing as he remembered....he remembered everything! Could he do it again?

Wade seemed to sense this, as he pulled his tentacle out of Sean's mouth, sitting up and hovering over the Irishman. "Hey, you alright?"

Jack bit his lip, and Wade could see tears forming in Jack's eyes. A pained look crossed the alien's face, and Wade wrapped his arms around Jack, pulling him in close for a warm embrace. "I'm sorry, Sean....I went too far..."

Jack silently cried into Wade’s chest, but found himself hugging the alien closer. They laid like that for a moment or two before Jack finally pulled away to speak, his face red and wet. Wade brought a thumb to his cheek, wiping the salty streaks away. It was so tender, so intimate, Jack felt ashamed for how he reacted. He’s known the alien for over a year, now. He has never done anything to cause Jack harm. Curse his brain for ruining this moment! But his heart was calmer now thanks to Wade’s presence of being a graceful gentle creature. 

“I-I’m sorry...I shouldn’t have reacted like that. I’m just- I’m just remembering a-and...I know it was a heat of the moment thing. It’s not your fault. I’m sorry that I ruined everything...I trust you not to harm me...I know you won’t...” Jack tried to explain, feeling a guilty ping with every word. He hoped it was enough for Wade to forgive him...

"Sean, you don't have to apologize for your natural human reaction to all of this," Wade spoke, sounding more like an alien and less like a human. "I chose my words poorly in the heat of moment, not considering your feelings and forgetting just how fragile your mental state is after the events on the Discovery. You have nothing to apologize for." The alien leaned forward, placing a kiss onto Jack's forehead. "If you wanna stop here for now, I won't hold it against you. I won't be angry. And it won't ruin anything. Trust me. I'd much rather see you heal and be comfortable with me than continue and have you panicking further."

Jack swallowed hard, as more tears escaped his eyes. Goddamn Wade for being so fucking genuine and considerate. How the hell had Jack become so lucky to know an alien like this??? It really was quite a mystery. Jack gave a heavy sigh and buried his face into the crook of Wade's neck, taking in the alien's body scent. "...I don't wanna stop. I-I really wanna keep going."

Wade pulled back to look down at his soon to be lover and smiled. He leaned in with his eyes closed, capturing Jack’s lips in a sweet kiss. *As you wish, my leeeeas.*

Jack shivered when he heard Wade in his head and then he chuckled making Wade look at him with puzzlement. “What’s funny?” 

“I’m right here, Alardian,” Jack giggled. The alien soon began to chuckle with him, realizing this was technically true before he proceeded to kiss his way down again, licking at his nipples, bringing out his tentacles again to caress his body.

Jack willed his body to relax, continuously telling himself that he was safe, and that Wade would not hurt him. And it worked. He let himself experience the wonderful, blissful feeling of Wade swallowing him down again, and nearly squeaked when he felt one of Wade's tentacles rubbing against his hole. The tentacle itself was a bit slicker than the others, gliding easily over Sean's entrance.

Sean relaxed his legs open even further to accept the limbs that were rubbing his cheeks. It felt weird, but he was relaxing into it as best he could, distracted by the attention Wade was giving his cock. 

And it worked.

He didn’t even feel the smaller tentacle enter his hole until it struck his sweet spot. Sean gasped heavily, looking down to see. All he saw was Wade’s beautiful head, his cock wet from top to base disappearing in and out..in and out...fuck this felt good...

That tentacle tapped his sweet spot so delicately, causing stars to explode in Jack's peripherals. "Oh fuck...Wade...th-that feels so good...ah."

Wade deeply moaned around his mouthful, glancing his eyes up to see how blissed out his lover was. The glistening of drool trailing out of the corner of Sean's mouth caught his attention, and he reached an additional tentacle up, letting it trail against the drool and smearing it all over Jack's cheek and neck.

Jack rolled his tongue out to taste the fleeting limb, trying to encourage it to his mouth. The limb obliged, slithering up to his open mouth, tracing the sensitive lips before sliding over his tongue. Jack closed his mouth around it, humming happily as he was continued to be worked and loved in all the right places. 

It had been so long...but who could blame him? After what he’d gone through...no. That was the past and this was now. And he was loving every second. Wade wouldn’t hurt him. He wouldn’t hurt him. He wouldn’t...

And that’s when Wade let go of his cock and sat up, gently pulling the tentacle from Sean's mouth as well. “My leeeeas, would you prefer to be on your hands and knees, or your back?”

"On my back," Jack replied with a bit of a dreamy smile. "I wanna see you." He practically chuckled when he saw Wade's face blush brightly in response.

"Of course, Sean," the alien said back in reply. "If you...uh...want to see..." Wade trailed off, and Jack sat up a little to see what he was referring to. The alien's large cock. It was long and slender like the many tentacles, but the head was more bulbous, and Jack saw the glowing purple fluid slightly oozing from the slit. He could even see it throbbing.

And christ almighty, it looked intimidating.

"Sean...Did you wanna maybe taste it first? Before I put it inside of you?"

Sean licked his lips and nodded. Rushing to get in position, Sean still had Wade’s smaller tentacle still throbbed inside of him, pressing on his prostate. But soon he got to his main prize...and he stuck his tongue out to take a lick.

The taste genuinely surprised Jack.

It tasted sweet, like a dessert. Though whether that was from Wade's cock alone or from the glowing purple ooze dribbling out of it, Jack didn't care. He did try to fit his mouth around the large head though. The shape reminded him of a horse cock, and Wade couldn't help but give an amused smile as he watched his lover try to fit the whole thing into his mouth.

“Nice and slow, Sean,” Wade whispered above him, reaching down to sift his fingers through Jack’s hair. The Irishman moaned audibly, trying to fit at least the head in. But he couldn’t quite get it no matter how hard he tried. Wade purred at him, silently encouraging, but not pushing Jack’s efforts. “It’s alright, leeeeas. Just enjoy yourself.”

Jack opted for just sucking on the mouthful he had. Not quite the entire head of the cock, but close enough. Wade listened to the suckling sounds his lover made, seeing the look of peace and content on Sean's face as he blew Alardian. Jack brought his other hand up, steadily working the length since he couldn't give a proper blow job. The sweet flavor was starting to become addicting for the Irishman, and he found himself wanting more, so he pushed himself further until he finally engulfed the entire cockhead into his mouth.

Wade gasped above him, watching as Jack’s lips stretched to their capacity around the head, swerving his head from side to side to give Wade some sort of pleasure. Even if Jack couldn’t take the whole thing in, the least he could do was try. Wade’s cock was huge. Maybe even too huge for him when he thought about it. But jack also trusted Wade; trusted him to go slow, fill him up pleasurably instead of painfully. Jack wanted it. Jack wanted Wade to do it. He only hoped that he could return the favor.

"Oh Sean..." Wade moaned, petting the Irishman's head and loving the sight before him. "Fuck, you're amazing." Seeing the sight of Jack's cheeks bulging with how big Wade's cock was, the alien almost came too soon; tightly gripping the bedsheets and willing his premature orgasm back down. Jack carefully pulled off, making a face and stretching his jaw here and there. Damn, it certainly was a mouthful. But it was exciting nonetheless. Jack dragged his tongue over the dripping head, lapping up the purple goo that still leaked out.

“God it’s tastes so good...” Jack murmured as he smeared the fluid over his lips and cheeks, pumping the thickness with his own hands. “It’s...addicting...”

“It makes the procreation process more enjoyable for our species. The sweeter the nectar, the sweeter and more mellow we become.”

Jack looked up at him curiously, the fluid shiny on his mouth. “Are all of you...males?”

“It depends on the environment. Sometimes, our species can procreate by themselves if there is no female available,” Wade explained as he gently pushed Jack back onto the sheets. The Irishman didn’t complain. He laid out before Wade like a proper trinket waiting to be taken. 

That was a strange simile, Jack thought. But he didn’t have time to process it as Wade gracefully pulled up Jack’s legs, hooking them around his thick waist.

"You never cease to surprise me, Alardian," Jack said, stretching his torso out a little and getting more comfortable. He hadn't even realized that the tentacle inside of him was still there, until it left his body and Jack shivered. Wade gently smoothed his hand across the Irishman's chest.

"...I promise you that I'll go as slow as possible. Please say something the moment you feel uncomfortable, or any kind of pain."

Jack nodded his head, breathing in and out as Wade got into position. He grabbed ahold of himself, leaning over Sean's torso to watch his face as he slowly pressed in.

The bluntness was soon replaced with a breach, allowing Wade’s cockhead to open the tight ring of muscles. The tentacle has done well preparing Jack, but the muscles were still contracting around him. 

Jack inhaled sharply as Wade went deeper, inch by blessed inch, being sure to watch for any discomfort on his lover’s face.

Once Jack started to grimace, Wade immediately stopped, very gently swiveling his hips to help the human get used to his size. "Too much?"

"Just...stay right there for now," Jack replied with a strained voice. Back on the Discovery, when he had been cornered by those monsters, he hadn't been given the chance to adjust to their size. And so in that moment, all he knew was pain, until his brain started betraying him and eventually grew to love it. But pain such as that, Jack didn't want to love. He gripped at Wade's shoulders, and tried to keep his breathing steady. The alien gently nuzzled against his cheek, softly cooing to him.

"You're doing so great, Sean. So proud of you. Let me know when you want me to move."

After a few minutes, Jack took a deep breath before responding, "N-Now. Go ahead and move now."

Wade obliged, carefully pressing in further. It was here that Jack realized something quite phenomenal. The same sweet-tasting liquid that he had tasted on Wade's cock was actually slicking the way, making it easier to adjust. "Oh f-fuck..." Jack softly cursed, eyes fluttering to the back of his skull. Wade wanted his human lover to feel no pain, and if anything else, to at least distract him from it. And so the alien stretched out his tongue, far past the normal length of a human's, and dragged it all over Sean's face, tasting the Irishman's unique flavor.

Jack kept breathing as Wade gently pushed his way inside, but he flinched slightly when he felt Wade’s tongue hit and drag along his face. It caught in his beard, licking upwards towards his mouth, going over his open lips. 

Wade tasted very sweet. Much like the purple substance coming from Wade’s cock...what did he taste like to Wade?

It was just enough distractions allow Wade to be finally fully seated inside of Jack.

When the Irishman felt this, he opened his eyes and looked down at where he and the alien connected....and saw a familiar sight.

There was a distinctive bulge in Jack's lower tummy, from how huge Wade's cock was. He stared at it, trying not to remember the very same image back on the Discovery. It was difficult for him, but he tried to see past it. Wade knew that he had to precaution every step that they took in this, and so he reached a hand out and smoothed it gently over the bulge. "...Can you feel me this deep inside of you, Sean?" he softly asked. "It is there, but it's as far as I'll go."

Jack moaned at Wade’s words, nearly throwing his head back against the soft pillows. He could feel everything inside of him, throbbing. But Sean just focused on his lover purring and cooing at him. 

“I-I can feel you...I can feel all of you...”

“Mmmm, my leeeeas...I want this to last...”

Jack nodded, joining his own hand with Wade’s on his stomach, together feeling the bulge of Wade’s cock over his skin.

He gave a hard swallow and met eyes with the alien. "You can move now."

"Are you certain?" Alardian asked to confirm.

"Yeah, I am."

Wade took his word, and slowly pulled out, enough that the bulge slightly receded, before gently pushing back in. It caused Jack to softly gasp, feeling how that thick cock easily pushed back into him, reaching the deepest parts of him.

Jack shuddered and groaned at the movement, his face wincing slightly. But Wade was quick to lean over him, wrapping him up in a warm embrace to comfort him. Jack moaned again, grabbing onto Wade’s back as he was being hugged, their chests moving in tandem. 

They lay like this for a few moments while Jack’s body adjusted a little more taking in each other’s warmth and scents. Jack noticed a hint of musk, but also cinnamon. Maybe he was crazy, but it was soothing nonetheless. 

And then Wade’s smooth buttery voice whispered in his ear. Though, it wasn’t Wade of course, and he wasn’t speaking English. Alardian must’ve been speaking in his native tongue because Jack couldn’t understand a single thing he said. He only recognized the newly learned word “leeesa” being hissed shallowly in his ear canal. 

“I-I’m really ready this time...I promise...please fuck me, Alardian...?”

"As you wish..." the alien gently purred, pulling out again, but this time, pushing in harder. The motion made Jack almost yelp, as he quickly bit his lower lip and groaned. Alardian was so deep in him, that his cock was just sitting directly on Jack's prostate, so it was being constantly stimulated. "K-Keep going," Jack reassured Wade.

And he did.

Wade pulled out and thrusted back in. In and out. In and out.

It didn’t take long for them to find a rhythm together as Wade thrusted with gentle vigor. Jack began feeling his eyes cross, his body shuddering at the immense...pleasure he began to feel. It was so much to take...but he could do it. Alardian was patient with him, cooing and praising him the whole time they made love. 

Skin on skin slapping sounds filled the bedroom, while Jack threw his head back, moaning sensually. God with all this attention to his prostate, Jack would be lucky if he lasted more than five minutes...

But then Wade popped a question in the midst of their fucking, garnering Jack's attention. "Sean...my eggs, I..." The alien trailed off. "I...I need to lay my eggs, before it becomes unbearable for me. Will you accept them, Sean? Will you accept my eggs? Please? Oh fuck..." Alardian moaned deeply, thrusting harder and gently biting down onto Jack's shoulder.

Jack almost said no...but then he thought about their little baby asleep in the next room, how Sam was such a sweet little thing...and Alardian needed relief. How could he say no.

“Y-yes! Yes, Alardian. I’ll accept them. I’ll take all of them. Just please don’t stop! Oh fuck!”

"Mmm, you're going to look so gorgeous full of my young, Sean," Alardian purred, pistoning his hips harder and harder, making Jack practically shriek.

"Y-Yes! AH! FUCK!"

Wade let out a sort of tribbling growl, similar sounding to Sam's, but it was much deeper and louder. He held the Irishman tight, and moaned heavily as he swiftly deposited his clutch into Jack's belly.

The all too familiar feeling of the batch rolling up into his body was there, reminding Jack of what happened. But he persevered through it, reminding himself that it wasn’t intentional, demeaning, or sadistic. Alardian loved him...and Jack loved him back...and he was once again full of his babies.

He saw the swell of his own belly, how he looked just like a pregnant mother. The very sight caused his own cock to throb like a broken tooth, and when Wade gave one more thrust, pushing in more eggs, Jack couldn't take it anymore. He came hard.

"AH! ALARDIAN!! OH F-FUCK! YES!"

Jack gripped him tight, almost to the point that he could hear Wade grunting under the pressure. His cock spat his load up across his heavily filled belly, making a pleasant mess.

Alardian huffed in Jack’s ear as his body convulsed and his chest heaved. But he didn’t wait too long before he was pushing himself up in his hands to look down at his lover. A mass of bubbly skin covered in semen protruded from Jack’s body. Alardian smiled at the sight as he carefully pulled out of Jack’s tight heat, leaving a trail of the egg sack seminal fluid behind. Jack whimpered and shook, his gaping hole convulsing as it learned to readjust again after taking such a big insertion. 

Wade moved to his side to comfort the shivering Irishman, kissing his cheeks, telling him how beautiful he looked, and how wonderful he was. The alien then stood up from the bed rushing into the bathroom to grab a warm wet towel.

Jack curled in a little on himself, unable to fully do so thanks to his large stomach. He couldn't believe that he had experienced this again...but it was so much safer, pleasurable...and it just felt right this time. He gave another shiver, until he felt Alardian's familiar body heat joining him back on the bed. The alien had brought a damp but warm towel, and started to gently rub down Jack's body, cleaning it of the mess, but also keeping him from getting too cold.

“T-thank you...” Jack whispered as he felt the gentle touches adorning his body. Jack suddenly became emotional thinking back to that fateful night once more. He thought Wade was dead forever, that he helped Jack escape and the Irishman could never thank him. But he’s here...lovingly cleaning him, purring happily, and warming his core. “..a-and, Alardian? I...I-“

“Shhh, you should rest, leeeas,” Wade murmured to him as he finished up, chucking the towel into the nearby hamper. Jack smiled as Alardian pulled up the blanket around them and wrapping a protective arm over his belly.

\---

Jack didn't remember when he dozed off.

He must've been truly exhausted from their love-making to have conked out so quickly. But Jack found himself waking back up when he felt something caressing his stomach. Opening up bleary eyes, the Irishman saw that he was still in bed, safe and sound. And Wade was curled up close to him. The alien had gently rested his head onto Jack's large belly, and was softly stroking the tight skin.

But Jack quickly noticed that something was immensely different about Wade.

It still...well...kind of looked like Wade, but many of his human features were suddenly gone. Wade now had four eyes; two large and two small. His face and mouth looked like a cross between an insect and wolf-like creature, and long whisker-like feelers had emerged from his head.

Jack softly inhaled at the sight, not spooked by it, but rather...surprised. He’s never seen them in full body before. 

When he stirred, Alardian looked up at him, his four eyes blinking simultaneously, black and shiny. He gave a sweet smile to his human lover, crawling up to Jack’s face, kissing his stubbled cheek. 

“Like what you see, leeeas?”

"You look amazing," Jack said with a bit of awe, reaching a hand up and stroking Alardian's cheek. "You almost look...aquatic."

"My kind is capable of surviving in water. Though we are mostly land-dwellers, we can live in bodies of water under different circumstances," the alien replied. He purred loudly as Jack petted him, closing his four eyes and leaning into the touch.

“I’m sorry I fell asleep on you,” Jack said sheepishly as he felt how soft Wade’s skin was. Like a new born baby...

“Not at all, my leeeas. I’ve just been enjoying your presence...and getting to know our children...”

Jack looked down at his bloated stomach, noticing it was much rounder now. He couldn't see the round shape of the eggs pressing against his skin anymore, as he rested his hand against Wade's, feeling it. "Are they...actually alive?" he asked, unsure.

Wade nodded, giving a soft kiss to Jack's navel. "They are. And there are so many of them. I can't wait to see them be born, Sean."

“H-how long do you think? They were born in a matter of hours last time...” Jack replied cautiously, shivering a little.

"They were born too early because last time your body rejected them," Alardian explained. "They were forced upon you too soon and much too quickly, thus they were born within hours and most of them were underdeveloped."

Jack frowned, remembering how painful that experience had been. Remembering the sound the eggs made as they were crushed underneath the feet of the monsters. But this was different now. He stroked his large belly, wondering just how many were in there.

"Your body seems to have already accepted this batch," Wade pointed out. "And the gestation period will only last for a few days."

"A few days??? Holy shit, b-but how?"

"As I explained a long time ago, Sean," the alien replied. "My kind has a supernatural cell regeneration and growth, and so when our eggs are properly incubated, the gestation is accelerated."

Jack nodded, comfortable with the knowledge. But he did wonder...

“...will they hatch inside of me? Or...will they come out as eggs?” Jack asked, a little frightened. 

Wade looked back up at him, smiling softly as he ran a hand over the baby mound. “You have nothing to fear either way, leeeas. It can be either one. But you will not be harmed. I promise...”

Jack watched as Wade continued to softly rub his stomach. Holy shit...he was actually going to give birth to these creatures. And now he wouldn't just have one...but a dozen. Maybe even more! Not even Alardian knew how many were nestled inside of Jack now, but the Irishman sincerely hoped that it wasn't too many. His apartment wasn't built to house a bustling family, and Jack himself was still learning how to be a mother.

"...You'll raise them with me...right?" Jack found himself asking.

Wade nuzzles into Jack’s belly, purring loudly, allowing his tentacles to wrap around the humans limbs in comfort, feeling the contentions. “Of course, Sean. I will help you through this step by step. In fact, I’ll make the birthing process as smooth as possible, too. You deserve the world after everything. I will treat you like a queen.”

Like a queen? Jack liked the sound of that. He softly chuckled. "Thank you...Alardian."

The alien purred even louder at the use of his real name. They were going to be an even bigger family now. He couldn't believe it. His batch of offspring would finally get a chance. And Sean was the perfect mother to his children. Alardian knew that things would be alright from here on out.

\---

"Ow ow ow! Don't push so hard!"

"Sean, I have to, or else your muscles are still gonna remain tight and uncomfortable."

"Uggghhh...I know, it just hurts..."

It had been about four days later, and Jack and Alardian were sitting on their favorite couch, with Alardian giving Jack a well-needed back massage. Though because Jack was constantly tensing and even more stressed due to his pregnancy, the massage was more painful than pleasant.

Jack grit his teeth, hissing at the pressure along his back as Alardian pushed with his thumbs. He tried to ignore the tears that stung his eyes, knowing that this was good for him in a way and his children. All the while, Sam was sitting on the floor, playing with some plastic keys. He was happily watching, but incited a worried noise when his mother would hiss. Sam looked at his father questioningly, but Alardian must've eased the child's mind with their telepathy because Sam settled back down. Though, the little one did crawl onto Jack's feet, curling up a little and began purring, hoping it would bring comfort to the distressed parent. Jack thanked Sam with a soft smile, nudging the baby with his toes because he couldn't see over the bulge of his belly. The babies inside of him were now growing bigger, comfortable in their womb, though Jack could feel the eggs moving around every so often. He'd grown quite comfortable as well, though he did try to think of how he'd like to give birth to these little creatures. His back was aching, his legs were weakening due to the heaviness and energy draining days. They were semi aquatic animals as well. Maybe...

"Alardian? Ah..." Jack hissed.

"Yes, leeeas?" Wade purred in his ear, digging into and massaging a certain muscle in his back.

"Can...can I give birth in water?"

Alardian smiled. "You can. Being that my species can survive in water if necessary, I think a waterbirth would be the perfect way to bring our children into the world. It's a good thing you're suggesting this now, since I think I can feel just the slightest contractions coming from your stomach. Or they could be those...hmm...what do humans call them..."

"Braxton hicks?"

"Yes, right," Wade chuckled.

Little Sam lost interest in his plastic keyring, trying to crawl up onto the couch with them. Jack reached a hand out, trying to help, but was impressed when he saw how Sam shape shifted his chubby, little, human arms into tentacles that allowed him to easily climb up the couch. He seemed to be impressing Jack and Alardian every day. Though he still struggled a little to morph parts of his body back. His tentacle arms remained, and he didn't seem to care as he curled up close to his mother and petted Jack's bulging belly, squeaking quietly, like he was trying to communicate with his unborn brothers and sisters.

Jack smiled at their baby boy, resting a gentle hand on his soft skull. The little wisps of human hair silky against Jack’s finger tips. He could almost hear what Sam was saying telepathically, but he hadn’t mastered the skill yet. Alardian explained he might be able to train Jack to do it one day, but it would take some time. For now, Jack enjoyed the purring sounds emanating from Sam. 

Until he was distracted by a rather peculiar pain in his belly. He felt...something move inside of him, pressing out against his stomach hard. Someone must’ve hatched inside of him!

“Alardian? I think...I think one of babies hatched!”

The alien rested a hand against Jack's belly, closing his eyes as if feeling for them. "...Hmm, you're right. Though it's not just one," he slightly chuckled. "I'm sensing at least five hatched eggs."

"F-Five? Oh god," Jack slightly paled.

Alardian kissed the Irishman's shoulder. "You'll be fine, leeeas. It only means that you're on your way to giving birth to our children."

"How much longer do you think until I'm fully ready?"

"Probably a few more hours," Alardian replied, thinking about it. "Would you feel more comfortable if we got the bathtub set up now for you?"

Jack nodded his head, taking a deep breath when Alardian sat up and propped Jack’s legs up onto the couch. Jack lay back with a slight wince, leaving Sam to crawl up onto his belly, still purring. Alardian kissed Jack again. “I’ll get it ready for you, leeas.”

Jack watched him go, sighing as he put his head back against the couch. “This is really happening...isn’t it...”

*Mama scared?* Sam asked him in his mind.

“...no, baby. Mommy isn’t scared.” He tried to lie so he wouldn't frighten his little boy, but Jack almost forgot Sam could communicate with him like this. It's possible Sam read his mind about being scared. But, Sam seemed content with his answer. Jack internally sighed hoping his inner feelings wouldn't be discovered. It didn’t happen often; Sam knew little words, but he was learning. Nevertheless, his answer made Sam purr, curling up a tentacle around Jack’s belly as his throat vibrates. 

*It be okay, mama.*

“I know, sweetie. I know.” He looked up when he saw Alardian standing in the doorway of the living room.

“Sean? It’s ready for you.”

Jack gave another sigh. "Well...here we go then." He struggled to sit himself up, with Alardian coming to his side to help him stand up. Together they walked to their bathroom, with little Sam following closely behind. They were lucky Jack owned such a large bathroom, or else the tub would've been anything but comfortable. It was at least wide enough for Jack to settle himself in and let his legs be submerged. Alardian undressed Sean completely, before carefully helping him in and checking the temperature of the water, making sure it was suitable for his lover. Sam curiously peered over the edge of the tub, watching his mother sink under the hot water.

“Warm enough, Sean?” Alardian asked after helping him sit down. 

“It’s perfect. Thank you...” Jack said sweetly placing a kiss on Alardian’s cheek. Little Sam poked the water with tip of his tentacle before pulling it back sharply, making Jack giggle. “Is it hot, bud?”

*Too hot!*

Alardian cooed at the little boy, making Sam purr in return before he shook the water from the tip. “Silly boy. He wants to join you.”

Jack smiled looking at Sam. “Maybe later, buddy. Mommy needs some rest time.”

Sam chirped before scampering out of the bathroom.

Alardian chuckled. "He certainly has your energy. Makes me wonder if the rest of our children will be just like that."

"I think I'd lose my mind if that were the case--ngh!" Jack stopped himself in response, gripping the tub slightly as he felt strong movement from within his belly. Alardian saw it, reaching a hand out and softly caressing the skin.

"Almost all of them are hatched now. Feels like they'll be ready soon."

Jack let out a breath. "That sure didn't take a couple hours. I'm not going into premature labor...am I?"

"No, Sean," the alien reassured. "I estimated that it would maybe be a few hours until they come, but if the conditions are suitable and near perfect, they will choose to be born sooner."

Jack swallowed hard at that, trying to mentally prepare himself for what was to come. He gripped Alardian’s hand. “...I’m scared.”

“Leeeas, remember what I told you a few days before? You have nothing to fear. And I will be by your side no matter what.”

“I-I know. I just...I’m sorry,” Jack nearly sobbed. He suddenly felt this strong emotion plague his mind, but he sniffles it back, leaning in the alien from over the rim of the tub. 

“Sit forward, Sean. I’m coming in behind you.”

Jack did as told, sitting forward enough to let Alardian come in behind him. The alien had already shed his own clothes, as he settled himself snug behind Jack, wrapping his arms around the Irishman's shoulders. "Breathe, leeas. You need only to breathe. I will remain with you for the entire thing."

Jack swallowed and nodded, inhaling through his nose, and then calmly exhaling out through his mouth. He could feel the creatures in his belly stirring further, becoming more active. He groaned and tilted his head back, resting it on Alardian's shoulder...and realized that the alien felt a bit different. From his peripherals, he saw that Alardian had shifted back to his true form.

“...I love you...” Jack said lowly, raising a hand to caress Alardian’s cheek, being sure to avoid his eyes. The alien purred and chirped lowly in return, nuzzling the side of Jack’s face, lovingly. 

“And I love you, leeeas,” he purred, wrapping some tentacles around Jack’s belly and underneath Jack’s slightly swollen pecs. He could feel the rumbling under Jack’s skin when the two lovers kissed, knowing that it would be any moment. 

Jack whimpered when Alardian pulled back, smiling gracefully at his human lover. 

“They’re ready.”

"Oh god," Jack whined.

"It's going to be okay, Sean. Just push when your body tells you. I'll continue to remain here and coach you through your breathing."

The Irishman was about to ask what Alardian meant, when he felt his muscles contract in a strange sort of way, like he had to bear down. And so he did, and as he pushed, he could feel something small but slimy and wriggly coming out of him. Well, the conditions were just right, it seemed...

***

A few hours had gone by and the two lovers were surrounded by flopping, swimming little creatures, all tentacle and a single eye in the centers. Some were fleshy peach in color, some were purple and blue. But all seemed healthy, moving around in the large tub. A couple of them blindly searched around until their limbs hit Jack’s leg, climbed up, and found his nipples to latch onto while the rest of the creatures swam and plopped out from Jack’s hole. 

The creatures were very big, thankfully. But at one point, three of them wriggled out at the same time, stretching Jack’s abused hole to the point where he winced. 

Alardian stayed behind him the whole time, praising jack, caressing jack, even going so far as holding and stroking Jack’s dick as a distraction from the pain and aches.

Only a tiny bulge remained of Jack's stomach, as he prepared to give birth to the last remaining creatures. Alardian ran his human hand over it, marveling at the small but pronounced size of his lover's belly, fascinated by how large it had previously been and how it was now so small. Jack gave a huff and bore down one last time, squeezing out the last few babies. At least five more came sliding out, and with that, he was finally flat. The Irishman panted heavily, resting his head against Alardian's shoulder while the alien softly kissed his temple. "You did such a wonderful job, leeeas. Our children are all here."

Jack took a few shaky, panting breaths as he calmed down, tears streaming out the sides of his eyes from the straining he’d just put on his body. 

They were here...they were all here...splashing and swimming and clinging to them both, crawling and slithering against his warm skin. Jack didn’t know how many; he’d lost count. One of them had already gotten out of the tub and was crawling on the floor, making chirping sounds. They lured Sam back into the bathroom, his little human legs wobbly as he wandered in to check on his mama. Sam stopped and looked on curiously at his baby sibling tilting his head and chirping loudly.

"Heh, looks like Sam's getting to meet his brothers and sisters already," Alardian said with a smile, watching the two interact. Sam's sibling chirped back in response, and Sam nearly squealed in excitement as he shape shifted back into his true form, joining his younger sibling in crawling all over the bathroom. Jack turned his head to see, watching how Sam tried to instigate the newborn to play, like two puppies meeting in the park. It made Jack grin, as he tried to sit himself up, but finding that he had no strength to do so.

"Easy, Sean. I got you," Alardian comforted, helping the Irishman to sit up a little. As he did, he heard a few upset chirps, looking down to see some of the infant creatures practically fighting for a nipple.

“Hey, hey, easy there little ones. My nipples can only handle one mouth at a time,” Jack said lowly, raising a tired hand to pull the little ones apart. One chirped at him, wrapping his wrist with its tentacle. It vibrated its whole body as if conveying just how upset it was, making Jack feel slightly guilty. He gently stroked it with a finger. “Don’t worry, sweetie. I’ll make sure there’s plenty for you.”

“Normally, our species has multiple lactating orifices to feed from. Similar to dogs or cats here on your planet...I didn’t take into account you could only provide two,” Alardian said with remorse. 

“It's okay...I can always pump my breasts. That will help,” Jack countered, looking back at Alardian over his shoulder. “As long as they get fed, I’ll do whatever it takes.”

Alardian smiled, kissing the back of Sean's head. "I know you will." The infant creatures still crowded around Jack, hungry for milk, but managed to calm down a little after their mother had to separate them multiple times. Alardian took this time to count all of the newborns, including the ones that had already gotten their fill and were curiously exploring the rest of the bathroom. "Heh...isn't this a sight? I've counted at least twenty, Sean."

“T-twenty?” Jack asked in intrigue. 

“Yes, leeeas. Ten boys and ten girls,” Alardian said sweetly, placing another kiss on Jack's hair, combing the rest of it with his fingers. Jack closed his eyes, enjoying the loving gesture, listening to the splashes and chirps from their children echo in the large bathroom. 

He never imagined having a family this big...and under these unorthodox circumstances. Yet here he was, being cradled by a loving, doting alien while they’re surrounded by their lovable alien children. The idea was going to take some getting used to.

***

“We need a bigger place,” Jack says with an exasperated sigh, wiping his brow. The children were everywhere, which was to be expected, but this was just too much! Every five minutes it seems his children were in some sort of mischief. Jack found himself saying things like, “Julie, no! Please don’t climb in the garbage can. Brandon, wait! Don’t do that-....ugh. Angel, where are you baby girl?” Constantly. 

A few months goes by and they were restless, needing things to climb and explore and being in a small apartment wasn’t enough for them any more. Luckily, Alardian would be home soon from work and they could talk about it then.

For now, Jack was juggling over twenty alien babies. With the only slightly behaved one being Sam. Being that he was the big brother, he had a bit of a presence over his younger siblings, like he was the leader of sorts. But he was only a year older than them, and so he still knew how to get into mischief just like the rest of them. Often Jack would find him playing with just the boys, or just the girls, or perhaps a mix. It did the Irishman's heart good to see his first born getting along with the new additions to the family. He just hoped that there wouldn't be any jealously within the near future.

Jack was then brought from his thought when he felt a tapping on his leg. He looked down to see Sam looking up at him, in his full human form. The little guy was getting a better hold on it. He looked a lot like Wade. 

*Dada home!* Sam messaged him excitedly.

Jack smiled and picked up the little alien. “He is? Let’s go say hi, then. Kids, dad’s home!”

All at once the little critters chirped and screeched lowly, all piling and following their mother to the front door of the apartment. They climbed up onto Jack's legs and arms and torso, waiting excitedly for their dad to come in.

When the door opened, Alardian looked up to see a smiling Jack...covered in wiggling children.

Alardian smiled at his family as he stepped in, mentally greeting his children. He then held out his arms allowing the little ones to crawl to him, clinging to his limbs, chest, and neck as they greeted him back. Alardian purred before focusing his attention back to Jack. Alardian leaned in, giving the Irishman a sweet kiss on the lips. “Hello, leeeas. Been a busy day, I see?”

“Heh, yeah. The usual. Nothing too crazy.”

“Did Julie climb into the garbage bin, again?” Alardian asked as they walked slowly to the living room. 

“Yeah, but I made sure to keep it closed after this time.”

“Heh, good.” Alardian paused, looking down at Sam who was sucking his thumb before looking back up at Jack. “You wish to move?”

“I...yeah. I figured it’s time we get a bigger place for the children. They’re growing restless and more adventurous. But I know it’s nerve wracking and it’ll be difficult trying to keep this to ourselves, but I-“

“It’s a great idea.”

Jack’s eyes brightened. “Y-yeah? You’re okay with it?”

“Of course, leeesa. In fact, we can start looking right away.”

Jack smiled and kissed him again, imagining them all in a big house together, and it made him so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I love happy endings! ^_^


End file.
